Plot of Pedestal
Synopsis Pedestal is a Pokémon fanfiction about a young Pokémon trainer, Namnar, who aspires to be the champion. Though his journey starts off light and innocent, it quickly turns dark and complex as his story becomes one of tragedies and prophecies. Plot Summary Beginnings Arc Chapters 1-14 The story starts with a 10-year-old Namnar, who wants to become a Pokémon trainer with a Pokémon so strong that he could become a trainer with just the one Pokémon. The pedestal that he sets this Pokémon on is quickly lowered once his parents get him a Numel instead. He names the Numel Pedestal, or Des for short. He starts off his journey confidently, until his cocky attitude towards a trainer with a water Pokémon leads to his first defeat. Fearing Des' double weakness to Water-types, Namnar searches out a Grass-type Pokémon to add to his team. Due to a chance encounter with a Pokémon thief, Carlita, a dancing Shroomish stolen from another trainer, joins his team. He later gets lost in Eterna Forest, where he meets a girl who is seeking out a Moss Rock to evolve her shiny Eevee, Alexander, into a Leafeon. He finally gets out of Eterna Forest with a poison ivy rash that begins his reputation of him getting frequently injured. Namnar, thinking himself not prepared enough, avoids a battle with the Eterna City gym leader, Gardenia, until he meets an experienced trainer named Nick who forces him to battle Gardenia. Namnar comes out of the battle with his first badge from the Sinnoh Gym Circuit, and begins to strongly idolize Nick. The two trainers part, with Nick going to Victory Road and Namnar going to Oreburgh City. Snowpoint Expedition Arc Chapters 15-22 After beating Roark in Oreburgh City, Namnar meets the girl who was evolving her Eevee into a Leafeon in Eterna Forest. The girl, named Hanna, enlists him as a bodyguard to take her to Snowpoint City so that she can evolve her other Eevee into a Glaceon. After a shopping trip, the two of them fly directly to Route 217, where it heavily snows. They find the house of a woman along the route who lets them stay until the snow dies down. There, they see Nick being interviewed on the television after successfully making it through Victory Road. That night, Namnar encounters a Froslass. The blizzard stops the next morning and Namnar and Hanna continue their journey. They find the Ice Rock, and Hanna's other shiny Eevee, Isabella, evolves into a Glaceon. While digging a cave to settle down for the night, they encounter an Abomasnow and barely escape with the help of Carlita, who evolves into a Breloom. Namnar passes out and has a nightmare, and wakes up in the Snowpoint Pokémon Center, where Namnar and Hanna are snowed in with other trainers. Route 217 is closed until the Abomasnow from before is taken care of, because it killed a trainer. In the Pokémon Center, Namnar has another nightmare due to the Froslass. The Froslass requests for Namnar to help her trainer, but he tries to avoid agreeing to help. Hanna pays a massive sum for a ferryman to take everyone to Sunyshore City. Namnar encounters the Froslass once more before he leaves, and is coerced into agreeing to her request. The only information he is given is that her trainer is older than Namnar, strong, has dark hair, and was last seen in a cave. Afterwards, Namnar and Hanna leave on the ferry and go to Sunyshore City. Electabuzz Arc Chapters 23-27 WIP Kidnapping Arc Chapters 28-35 WIP Prophecy Arc Chapter 36-41 WIP Johto Trip Arc Chapters 42-49 WIP Trainer Search Arc Chapters 50-56 WIP New Era Arc Chapters 57-61 WIP Tournament Arc Chapters 62-68 WIP Bird Pokémon Arc Chapters 69-74 WIP Prison Break Arc Chapters 75-82 WIP Gym Race Arc Chapters 83-128 WIP (May have subheadings or multiple paragraphs for this section as this arc is INCREDIBLY long) City Takeover Arc Chapters 129-137 WIP Preparation Arc Chapters 138-143 WIP Stark Mountain Arc Chapters 144-156 WIP